more than grinding
by Almon-Mercer
Summary: taira, chiba, ryuusuke in a club and the atmosphere is very hot...


Disclaimer:I do not own Beck/Mongolian squad.  
I actually own the 18th volume, but that because i borrowed it from the Library and forgot to give it back, when i move to another country!!! (he, he, he...) Shut it brain, shut it!  
Warning: Sex,sex and sex!  
=for those who refuse to understand, this is about SEX !

It wasn't a concert, or even an after-concert party. No tonight they wanted to relax, so they went to a club.A hip-hop club. It's may have been 2 in the half-pints (yeah, he will still call them half-pints even though they were nineteen now...) were already gone, : girlfriends.

Taira was somewhere in the VIP seat, declining girls' offers, whereas Ryuusuke was probably the one offering some action to girls.  
He, Chiba, was at the bar, drinking his beer. He just had a fight (that he won) and he was more than satisfied with how the night was going. He listened to the the song the DJ was playing, while drinking. It was an old one, but he has always loved the way the artist was rapping, he was one those he was looking up to.

''Hey, beautiful , would you share you're drink with me'', purred a familiar voice in his ear.  
'

'it's depend. What do I get for that?'' Chiba replied to the long-haired brunette behind him.

'' A dance with me'' Ryuusuke answered.

''In that case, how can I refuse...'' Chiba said holding out his glass. He wasn't joking, he really liked to dance with Ryuusuke.

The guy was a freaky sexy fireball.  
When the song changed, they stood up and Chiba followed Ryuu's tight ass on the Dancefloor. It was a very sensual music. And when Ryuusuke started to grind against him Chiba thought he was gonna explode. Ray was so sexy, he was rolling his hips so sensually, teasing him every inch of his body. Then, Ryuusuke turned around. He was now griding his ass against chiba crotch. Chiba was on fire, almost forgetting he was in public place. He wrapped his arms around Ryuu's waist, pulling him tighter against him. He breathed Ryuu's Vanilla scented hair, hoping he would slow all the blood, heading to his crotch. Yeah,right.

Ryuusuke knew very well what effect he had on Chiba (well he could feel pressing at him after all.  
And when, he caught a look of the Taira still in the VIP seat, he decided to have more fun.  
While dancing, he make them move toward the wall near Taira so that , the late had a full view of what they were doing.  
At this point, they weren't dancing anymore, it wasn't even griding...More like dey -humping. He wasn't surprise at all when Chiba pressed him against the wall, hands stroking and kneading every parts of his body he could reach.

Damn it's was so hot, he could feel Taira's eyes burning him, while another girl was crawling all over him. Ray could see his finger digging in the armchair he was sitting in. God he was even more turned on.  
Chiba started to kiss his neck while, his hand were caressing his chest, and when his finger slide over nipple, he hissed loudly, provoking a low chuckle from Chiba.  
God if they continued they'd be throw out for indecency. But they just couldn't stop.  
Chiba moaned in protest when they parted.  
Dammit, ryuusuke was such a tease, hey his pant was probably combusting itself, there.

Ah, there was Taira... What with the guy? He was looking at them as hungry dog would look a particularly good smelling bunch oc of burgers.

Then chiba's smirk when it's dawned to him that he must have seen the whole making out session.  
He was even ignoring that poor girl on his lap, desperately trying to catch his attention.  
Well, he couldn't blame him: they were hot. Ray was a fucking walking wet dreams. And without being said walking wet dream, he was undoubtedly in the super-hot/gorgeous guy category.  
Oh god, Ryuusuke was there again. This time they were just a few feet away from Taira but just in front of him. Immediately, Chiba thought that ray had something in mind. Really, Ray was some kind of kinky bastard sometimes. Public indecency? Those words didn't exist in his dictionary.  
When, ray suddenly faced him,and kissed him passionately him, he knew he was right.

But he was still surprised when he felt the brunette hands lowering his the zipper of his pants, and squeezing him tightly.  
While kissing, Ray was jerking him off. In the middle of a dancing crowd. While Taira was watching them. Damn, on a scale from one to ten, this action deserved twelve, as a turn on.  
He grasped his partner ass, pulling him closer to him.  
Chiba heard several gasped around them, meaning some others people had noticed them. He felt Ryuusuke smirking against his lips. So kinky.

God it felt so good, Ray was teasing the head of his cock, occasionally stroking his balls.  
Chiba opened his eyees when hefelt ray's hand leave his pants. Said guy, turned around still smiling,  
Then he blushed. He didn't blushed a lot, but he blushed when he saw Ryuu squirming his hips to lower his tight jeans, and revealing that tight ass of his... Chiba's had never been so grateful to his himself wearing baggy clothe. At least his open sweater was hiding the ''action'' on each side.  
Taira to was in shock, the girl was still on him, oblivious to the fact that to guy were going to have sex just behind her back. Poor girl was sure that the hard-on Taira was sporting was for her.  
Taira was very aware of the guy in front of him, and he really wanted to joined them, but he also wanted to see the rest of the show.

It was simply agonizing.

He saw the moment Chiba entered Ray, it's was the moment , the smirk that was still plastered on his face wavered.  
Chiba's hands snaked around Ryuu's waist and his finger s curled around the brunette's cock.  
The music was loud, but it was as if he could hear them heaving every pleaured sighs.  
They didn't last long, they had teased each other for too long. But the short minutes were verty intense: every pushed in ray, every stroke from Chiba seemed to stimulate him, so that he was totally caught off guard when his balls suddenly drew tight and that he actually came in his pants.  
Taira rushed to Ray, totally ignoring the poor girl who fell on the floor and kissed him wildly. They need to go now. When, they left the club they heard cats' call and whistle from those like Taira saw the show.  
This wasn't the end of the night.

A/N : Gomenasai minna -san! My mind seem to need to create porn evreytime I read a story about a group of guy working or living together.  
Even for a story such as Beck. Gomen, to the shocked people. But anyway we're not in the M-Section of for nothing.  
I'm not expecting many views or reviews since it seems that we're not many to like beck (such a pity) , there's like 6 fics.  
Doesn't matter i'm not a reviews freak anyways. But, you wandering reader who somewhat landed on my fic, you should expect a CHAPTER 2.  
yep, this fic is for my own pleasure. So if you don't like it... well, uh , you don't like it! I won't know anyway.  
see ya!


End file.
